


То, что скрыто

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Domri Rade - Freeform, F/M, Golgari, Gruul, Ravnica, Selesnya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Сюжетное ответвление рассказа "В цветении".Ночью Домри Раде ушел в Плетеницу. Он никогда не узнает, что происходило в это время за несколько миль от оврага – под землей...





	То, что скрыто

Алот проснулся, как от удара, подскочил в гамаке и чуть не вывалился из него. Он приподнялся на локте, озираясь по сторонам, и долго хватал ртом воздух, не понимая, что же прервало его сон. Свет зеленых огней, которые вились во мраке вокруг шляпок огромных грибов, спросонья резал глаза. Гнилофермер поморщился. Непохоже было, чтобы кто-то объявил тревогу, тогда в чем же дело?  
Мимо тащился работник-зомби, взвалив на спину вязанку корней. За ним с фырканьем едва поспевал щенок мохового пса, подволакивая толстые непослушные лапы. Вокруг все было по-прежнему, так же, как и когда Алот заснул. Рабочие, живые и мертвые, бродили по перегною среди грибных зарослей, освещенные гнилушками с земли и блуждающими огнями сверху, и выполняли свою повседневную работу – рыхлили или утаптывали почву, собирали и ели слизняков, простукивали стволы грибов, ища червоточины. До Алота доносилось пощелкивание костей, глухие вздохи и шлепки. Казалось, что все спокойно, но нечто неосязаемое словно давило на голову и плечи Алота откуда-то сверху, все сильнее и сильнее.  
Гнилофермер выбрался из длинного, под свой рост, гамака, сплетенного из подземного рогоза и привязанного к ножкам-стволам двух одеревеневших грибов, которые годились уже только на споры. Его гильдия, хоть и обитала в подземельях, придерживалась смены дня и ночи, как жители поверхности – по крайней мере те люди и эльфы из живых Голгари, кто стоял выше простых работяг и мог вести счет времени суток в отсутствии дневного света. Алот, живой человек, хозяин гнилофермы, днем работал наравне со своей живой и мертвой бригадой, но ночью мог позволить себе настоящий сон. Он нередко бывал на поверхности и старался разделять дни и ночи. По его представлениям, в верхней Равнике сейчас еще даже не рассвело, и вставать было рановато.  
Он натянул сапоги. Гнилофермер снял их с ног гусара Азориусов, которые он отобрал у лотлетского тролля, а тот отнял ноги у самого гусара, неосмотрительно вставшего на канализационную решетку над его логовом. Сапоги оказались малы Алоту, и его пальцы вскоре прорвали носы обуви, превратив обновку в подобие сандалий. Но все же они были предметом его гордости – человек его положения, обладающий пока что весьма ограниченной гильдейской магией, еще не мог должным образом изготавливать предметы быта из того, что находилось под землей, поэтому он высоко ценил трофеи с поверхности. Голгари по колебаниям почвы и поведению насекомых узнавали обо всех событиях в верхней Равнике, и старались успеть вовремя на место происшествия за новой добычей и опередить в этом своих вечных соперников, Груулов.  
Алот глубоко вдохнул воздух. В подземелье, вопреки мнению жителей поверхности, никогда не было душно или тесно. Пахло гниющей плотью, грибами и городскими помойными стоками, но над плантацией вздымались своды подземного простора. Высоко над гнилофермами гильдии, так высоко, что любое разумное существо с поверхности города свихнулось бы, пытаясь охватить сознанием эту скрытую от него действительность, корни деревьев и арки ушедших в землю строений поддерживали, словно ребра, огромную толщу земли. Тот, кто смог бы своими примитивными надземными средствами прорыть ход отвесно вниз во владения Голгари, провалился бы в пустоту и умер бы еще в падении от страха. Но, несмотря на это, Алот почувствовал, что от вдоха в его легкие проникло что-то едкое и леденяще тяжелое.  
Это не была простая магия смерти. Под Равникой смерть и жизнь проникали друг в друга так сильно и взаимно, что магия жизни всегда включала в себя опасности и для мага, и для его окружения, а всякое страшное колдовство давало пищу новым юным побегам. Но в воздухе над гнилофермой распространялся невидимый яд, который даже нельзя было обозвать смертельным. Он был окончательно и бесповоротно гибельным, обездвиживающим и разлагающим изнутри и снаружи. Алот поднял к невидимым сводам лицо, и почувствовал морось, как от легкого дождя. Кожа его начала неметь. Было похоже, что убийственная магия каким-то образом растворена в воде и сочится сквозь землю над гнилофермой.  
Над грибными посадками в воздухе висела зеленовато-белесая пена – защитный покров, который предохранял урожай и рабочих от любой возможной магической неприятности. Пока что он выдерживал чуждое колдовство, но его определенно надо было уплотнить. Алот прошел в самую середину посадки, на площадку твердой земли у старого грибного дерева. Он произнес длинное заклинание, слова которого выговаривались на вдохе, уходя внутрь его тела, и звучали так, как будто маг заглатывал что-то длинное, толстое и извилистое. После этого Алот прислонился к стволу и ждал, положив руку на живот и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Его глаза были прикрыты, и лицо, и без того серовато-бледное, стало совсем неживым в свете зеленых огоньков. Спустя некоторое время он наконец почувствовал, что магия его гильдии рвется наружу. Алот сбросил капюшон и собрал свои длинные волосы в узел на затылке, заколов его заостренной костью, чтобы ему ничто не мешало. Затем он согнулся, придерживаясь за ствол, и извергнул изо рта долгий непрерывный поток мутно-зеленой слизи. Когда он иссяк, Алот, тяжело дыша, опустился на землю, и, пока силы возвращались к нему, смотрел, как вязкая лужа растягивается вверх и превращается над шляпками грибов в ползучий туман.  
Кажется, теперь все было в порядке. Можно было вернуться в гамак и продолжить спать, но Алота не отпускала мысль, что на поверхности земли происходит что-то странное. Непонятно было, можно ли с этого что-то получить, но гнилофермер решил это проверить. Он поднялся, все еще чувствуя слабость после магии, опустошившей его тело. Несколько рабочих двинулись к нему, но он взмахом руки дал им понять, что справится сам. Алот осторожно пошел через плантацию к ходу, ведущему из огромной подземной пещеры наверх.  
В черном проломе стояла глухая тьма, но из пещеры было видно, что в нем начинается дорога, выложенная каменными плитами. Одна из плит лежала посередине дороги поверх остальных. Гнилофермер присел рядом и легонько постучал по ней всеми пальцами руки, изобразив ладонью нечто похожее на бегущее существо. Плита разом поднялась на трех парах суставчатых ножек. Громадный подземный щитень, с панцирем высотой на уровне груди Алота, покрутился на месте, словно танцуя. Было заметно, что он соскучился по ездоку. Он покачал броней и подогнул задние конечности, чуть наклонив край щита к земле, чтобы гнилофермеру было проще на него взобраться. Алот погладил шершавую поверхность в знак благодарности, и запрыгнул на панцирь. Броня была совершенно плоской, поэтому на ней можно было принять какое угодно положение. Гнилофермер сел, скрестив ноги, и несколько раз хлопнул руками над головой, сложив ладони ковшиками. На каждый хлопок к нему подлетал шарик зеленого болотного огня. Алот указал огонькам, где им следует расположиться, – над краями панциря щитня, на несколько футов выше его головы, – и вновь постучал пальцами по броне. Покачиваясь, щитень заторопился вверх по подземному ходу. Огоньки пытались не отставать. Когда один или другой светящийся шар оставался позади, Алот загребал ладонью воздух и помогал ему вернуться на место.  
Огни развеивали мрак, но смотреть вокруг было совершенно не на что, как и всегда, когда он выбирался этим путем в город. Проход по большей части шел вверх по довольно пологой, но все же спирали, и у Алота кружилась голова. Пару раз щитень задел краями панциря стены, но в основном туннель был широким. Никто не поднимался навстречу и не спускался вниз. Алот был начеку, готовясь встретить неизвестную магию. В проходе она была растворена в воздухе слабее, чем над плантацией. Колдовство почувствовалось лишь самую малость сильнее к тому времени, когда чуткие к смене света и тьмы глаза гнилофермера уловили сероватые сумерки, заранее предвещавшие выход в верхнюю Равнику.  
Путь наружу вел к одним из гильдейских врат. Для гильдий, которые предпочитали отделять себя от города, – биоманты, шпионы и родная гильдия Алота, – подобные сооружения несли не просто символическое значение. Через них гильдейцы имели законную возможность сообщаться с большой Равникой. Алот знал множество потайных лазов, но некое предчувствие все же направило его к вратам, и оно не подвело.  
Врата, представлявшие собой путь из туннеля, перегороженный ржавой решеткой, выходили на склон холма чуть поодаль трущоб Груулов. Прямо под холмом в долине лежали заросли сирени – ничейный участок земли, за который некогда спорили дикие племена и Конклав. Алот, едва завидев тусклый свет впереди, спрыгнул со щитня, который сразу же поспешил обратно во мрак и прилег ждать ездока. Огни зависли на месте, словно отмечая границу подземной и верхней Равники.  
Алот надвинул пониже капюшон, зажмурился, чтобы не ослепнуть от внезапного света, и пошел вверх.  
Повеяло холодом, сыростью и той самой гибельной магией. Алот на ощупь отодвинул решетку и приоткрыл глаза. Одного взгляда ниже по склону ему хватило, чтобы он едва не отшатнулся обратно во мрак.  
Было уже почти совсем светло. Из-под капюшона гнилофермер увидел, как внизу качалось от края до края, словно омерзительный кисель в плошке, черное болото, заполнившее долину. От пышно растущих кустов не осталось и следа. Все поглотил едкий ил. Шел дождь, но было понятно, что ночью лило намного сильнее, а теперь ненастье сходит на нет. Алот обрадовался, что с его плантации не было прямых проходов вверх, потому что грязь потекла бы по ним, а не просто впитывалась бы в землю и не рассеивалась мелкой пылью со сводов пещеры. Увиденное изрядно напугало и озадачило гнилофермера. Следовало еще по меньшей мере пару раз повторить обряд наведения пелены над плантацией, а также предпринять что-то на предмет очистки стоков с поверхности от гибельной для фермы магии. Алот развернулся уже было и шагнул в туннель, но тут до его ноздрей донесся удивительный аромат.  
Гнилофермер, выходивший в верхнюю Равнику даже среди дня, не боялся дневного света, тем более ранним утром, но все равно привык полагаться в том числе и на обоняние. То, что он учуял, было просто невероятным.  
Эльфийка! Эльфийка Селезнии!  
Алот сбросил капюшон и вновь глянул вниз.  
Она была мертва. Совсем юное тело, одетое в светлое платье, лежало на узкой кромке чистой земли у болота. Было похоже, что она умерла совсем недавно от некоего несчастного случая, потому что Алот не почувствовал ни малейшего оттенка чего-либо болезненного в ее запахе. Он проворно спустился по размытой до неразличимости тропе к берегу болота и наскоро оглянулся по сторонам. Вокруг не было ни души. Алот поднял эльфийку на руки. Тело не было тяжелым, но ее голова неудобно свешивалась на сторону на подломанной шее, из чего гнилофермер сделал вывод, что девочка умерла мгновенно. Тому свидетельствовали ее плотно зажмуренные глаза и выражение мучительной растерянности на неживом лице. Обо всем этом Алот размышлял, прижимая тело к себе двумя руками и пытаясь взобраться обратно к вратам по скользкому склону. Он цеплялся за землю пальцами ног, втыкая их в мокрую глину, лишь бы не уронить драгоценную добычу, и наконец добрался до врат.  
Сердце Алота билось так бешено, как, наверное, ни у одного Голгари до него. На его руках покоилось настоящее сокровище, и он не мог терпеть до возвращения на свою гнилоферму. Правда, к чистому, нежному запаху тела эльфийки примешивался другой, навязчиво-дымный, оставленный на ней кем-то еще, но Алот решил этим пренебречь.  
Он поспешил прочь от врат вниз в темноту, ускоряя шаг. Вскоре серый свет пасмурного утра остался позади, а впереди замерцало зеленое сияние. Блуждающие огни ждали под потолком туннеля, едва заметно покачиваясь. Алот опустил эльфийку на каменный пол и медленно закатал юбку ее платья.  
На девочке не было нижнего белья. Он успел заметить это еще тогда, когда удерживал тело в объятиях на склоне холма, но сейчас он, разведя в стороны ее ноги, не смог сдержать стон. Алот много раз овладевал телами погибших обитательниц наземной Равники, но столь прекрасное зрелище он видел впервые. Природный разрез между ее ног был аккуратным и изящным, совсем немного раскрытым, словно бы по обескровленной плоти прошлись острым ножом. Любые его действия, привычные в других случаях, совершаемые над этой эльфийкой, стали бы поруганием, насилием над красотой, непростительной грубостью. Нежность, какой он никогда до того не знал, нахлынула на него, сбивая дыхание и заставляя сглатывать обильную слюну.  
Алот опустился на колени, потом припал еще ниже, опираясь руками на землю, и коснулся губами того места, где расходились ноги эльфийки. Почти сразу же он задохнулся от сильнейшего, не испытанного прежде восторга, внезапной дрожью сотрясшего его тело. Алот почувствовал, что все кончилось, и разочарованно вздохнул, но почти сразу, повинуясь новому порыву, он опять приник к своей добыче, и поцеловал ее там же, медленно, осторожно и почти невинно. Он старался отсрочить завершающее удовольствие, но от сдерживаемого нетерпения у него стремительно темнело в глазах, и зеленый свет сменялся сиреневыми вспышками.  
Неожиданно его горло перехватило так, что он почти потерял сознание. Кто-то резко и сильно дернул его сзади за туго закрученный капюшон, оттащив от тела. Алот упал навзничь, и едва успел сжаться и откатиться прочь, предвидя новое нападение. Острый, словно клинок, мыс чужого сапога прошелся по его боку лишь вскользь. Он распорол рубаху и содрал кожу на ребрах. Ссадина сразу заныла, словно от холода.  
Алот вскочил на ноги, одновременно выдергивая из волос длинную костяную иглу. Она была настоящим оружием, как и прочие такие же дротики, вколотые в рукава и ремень одежды гнилофермера. Даже не смазанная нарочно ядом, костяная игла несла на себе заразу, способную убить любого обитателя верхней Равники за несколько мучительных, ничем не облегчаемых часов. Но противник Алота повел рукой, словно выражая пренебрежение, и кость рассыпалась в прах, оставив пальцы Алота онемевшими, словно чужими.  
Черноволосая женщина, почти такая же худая, как и сам Алот, одетая в сиреневый шелк, была на пол-головы ниже, но смотрела на него словно бы сверху вниз. От женщины пахло той самой необратимой смертью, что сеялась из-под сводов над фермой, но Аллот сразу понял – незнакомка живая и при этом неким противоестественным образом стоит вне замкнутого цикла. Гнилофермер не понимал, откуда она взялась в туннеле и зачем сюда явилась.  
– Я надеюсь, я успела, – проговорила она, и это был не вопрос, а утверждение. – Я даже уверена, что все сложилось наилучшим образом. Наблюдение за обычаями вашей гильдии всегда доставляло мне удовольствие. Как странно устроена эта ваша Равника, – продолжила женщина, словно бы до того они вели дружескую беседу. – Сколько у вас здесь всего гильдий – десяток? Подземные огородники, сыщики, солдаты, безумные электроманты... Всех не упомнишь. А клан того мальчишки... – голос женщины споткнулся, как будто она пыталась скрыть переживание, – эти дикари думают, что они самые свободные жители Равники, но на самом деле они не могут даже переспать с кем-то без оглядки на традиции своей гильдии. И чужой гильдии тоже, – тон незнакомки стал, как и до этого, уверенным и властным. – Мальчик должен сам нести свое бремя. Но кое в чем я вправе помочь ему, и я сделаю это. Он отдаст труп эльфийки ее гильдейцам, нетронутый и неповрежденный. Таков обряд Селезнии, и я не сомневаюсь, что он пожелал его выполнить, а я за этим прослежу. Так вот, собственно, о чем я хочу сказать тебе. Убирайся прочь.  
– Я не делал ничего с ней, – хрипло проговорил он, не глядя в глаза незнакомке. Он попытался одернуть подол рубашки, чтобы женщина не заметила, что краткая близость с телом эльфийки все же принесла ему удовлетворение, но она перехватила его руку.  
– Да, вижу, – проговорила она. – Я смотрю, ты и штаны-то снять не успел. Но ничего удивительного. Это же Селезния. Остаточное явление магии размножения в теле несчастной девочки... Мне любопытно, добился ли своего этой ночью мальчик-Груул, и если да, то долго ли смог продержаться он?.. – голос женщины неожиданно стал ниже, как будто она упомянула что-то, действительно ее волновавшее, но она сразу же одернула себя. – Я готова поверить, что ты не вторгался в нее, – согласилась она. – Но, конечно, я удостоверюсь в этом сама. Пока мальчик объясняется с ее гильдейцами и ведет их сюда, у меня будет время осмотреть труп, и будь уверен, я отличу прижизненное проникновение от посмертного. Если ты до моего прихода все же засунул в эльфийку какую угодно выступающую часть своего тела, включая язык, я пойму это сразу. И тогда я достану тебя в прямом смысле слова из-под земли и отдам тебя селезнийцам вместе с ней. После этого не надейся, что ты сохранишь целостность своего собственного трупа для следующей фазы. Знаешь, что будет, если садовники запустят в тебя маленького вурма, и прикажут ему вырасти?  
Алот вздрогнул. Его гильдейцы отличались крайне бережным отношением к своим телам. Прочие гильдии, основавшие свое могущество на магии природы, имели возможность исцелять повреждения, но Голгари были вынуждены существовать с незаживающими ранами и переходить с ними в стадию смерти.  
Бесповоротно погибнуть, будучи разорванным на куски изнутри...  
– Знаю... – гнилофермер осознал, что стоял с приоткрытым от ужаса ртом. Он облизнул было губы, но женщина двумя пальцами сняла с них слюну, пристально посмотрела на свою руку, словно раздумывая, что делать дальше, и обтерла пальцы о рубаху Алота на груди.  
– Я понимаю тебя как никто, – доверительно произнесла она. Гнилофермер задыхался от чудовищного гибельного веяния, исходившего от женщины. – При иных обстоятельствах я бы позволила тебе развлечься, и не отказала бы в этом и себе, а потом забрала бы девочку сама. Селезнийцы всеми силами держатся за жизнь и распространяют ее везде. Мало кто из них умирает в юные годы. Этот труп – слишком ценная находка, и мне плевать на садовников. Но я на стороне мальчика-Груула. Ему предстоит пережить огромное число потерь и нарушить множество обычаев, поэтому сейчас пусть ему станет немного легче. Я сделаю для него то, что в моих силах. Он совершит прощальный обряд. Скоро он приведет к телу жителей селезнийской общины, и тебе стоит поторопиться. Уходи туда, откуда ты пришел. Не советую тебе даже показываться рядом с трупом. Не ты виновен в ее смерти, но, поверь, трибунал Конклава намного менее осмотрителен и более скор на расправу, чем можно предположить.  
Алот взглянул на лежавшее поодаль тело с бесстыдно задранной юбкой, и вновь почувствовал возбуждение. Женщина, проследив за его взглядом, подошла к эльфийке, присела рядом и привела в порядок ее одежду.  
– Я верну ее туда, где он ее оставил, – Алот понял, что женщина говорила все о том же неизвестном ему мальчике из кланов. – А тебе я говорю еще раз – проваливай. Сейчас же!  
Голос женщины обернулся завывающим эхом, от которого у Алота все сжалось внутри. По туннелю потянулись щупальца фиолетового дыма. Гнилофермер поспешно шагнул к своему скакуну, который все еще отдыхал поодаль, почти слившись с каменным полом. Алот подцепил голыми пальцами ноги край его панциря и резко дернул кверху, злясь на все происходящее. Щитень медленно поднялся на свои конечности, укоризненно покачивая броней. Алоту стало стыдно. Он примирительно похлопал скакуна по твердой покрышке и лишь после этого забрался на нее. Скомандовав щитню идти, он обернулся. Огни, чуть колеблясь туда-сюда, все так же висели над подземным коридором, озаряя черноволосую женщину и тело эльфийки. Женщина стояла и ждала, когда гнилофермер покинет туннель. Алот сделал жест, словно выкручивая что-то рукой в воздухе, и огоньки разом померкли до туманного зеленовато-серого свечения. Он подтянул их к себе, смял в один комок и засунул в карман.  
По дороге вниз гнилофермер досадовал, что так и не получил желаемого в этот раз. Алот в темноте то и дело обнюхивал свои ладони, пытаясь поймать тень чарующего аромата, но он забился острым запахом из-под брони щитня. Путь вниз во мраке убаюкивал, панцирь мерно покачивался, и Алот прилег на бок и задремал, добирая время своего так некстати прерванного ночного сна.  
К тому времени, когда щитень дошел до плантации и лег на своем прежнем месте, Алот выспался и был готов работать. Он вытряхнул из кармана комок огней, разлепил их, покатал в ладонях, зажигая свет, и забросил их по одному в воздух. Затем он взял из кучи огородных орудий черпак на длинном древке и отправился поливать грибы удобрением из сточного канала. Узкое русло перегораживали трупы нескольких рабочих. Когда Алот уходил наверх, они были живыми, но за время его отсутствия вступили в стадию смерти, чтобы их жизненная сила стала противоядием против губительной магии, попавшей в стоки из верхней Равники.  
Блуждающие огни все так же вились над грибами, но несколько огоньков выглядели помятыми и недовольно мерцали.  
Вскоре Алоту уже казалось, что ночное происшествие ему приснилось.


End file.
